


These hearts they race from self-control

by vogue91ita (vogue91)



Category: Amuse
Genre: Anal Sex, Arguing, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Moving In Together
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-29
Updated: 2019-11-29
Packaged: 2021-02-26 02:26:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,171
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21606010
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vogue91/pseuds/vogue91ita
Summary: Kimito si sentiva come sul punto di svenire.Era una sensazione piacevole, nonostante tutto; forse era proprio questo il suo problema, forse era troppo piacevole.
Relationships: Hirama Soichi/Totani Kimito





	These hearts they race from self-control

**~ These hearts they race from self control ~**

Kimito si sentiva come sul punto di svenire.

Era una sensazione piacevole, nonostante tutto; forse era proprio questo il suo problema, forse era _troppo_ piacevole.

Sentiva Soichi addosso, sentiva le sue labbra e le sue mani muoversi così velocemente da dargli la sensazione di essere ovunque, di starlo quasi torturando.

Respirava sempre più in fretta mentre cercava di stare al passo con lui, ma non appena riusciva ad accarezzarlo, a baciarlo, il più grande ricominciava a cercare tratti ancora inesplorati della sua pelle, continuando imperterrito a farlo impazzire.

“So... Soichi...” fu costretto a chiamarlo, ansimando, e solo nel sentire pronunciato il proprio nome con quell’intonazione disperata l’altro si fermò.

Fece perno sulle braccia, risollevandosi su di lui e rivolgendogli un sorriso colpevole.

“Che cosa c’è?” domandò, inarcando le sopracciglia.

Kimito avrebbe voluto mostrarsi irritato, ma per quanto ci si sforzasse sapeva già che non avrebbe potuto riuscirci.

“Te l’ho detto quando ci siamo svegliati.” si voltò in direzione del mobile di fianco al letto, guardando l’orologio. “Cioè meno di un’ora fa. Non sono disposto a cedere, oggi devo tornare a casa.”

Hirama sbuffò, facendosi indietro e sedendosi sul materasso, direttamente fra le sue gambe.

“Andiamo, Kimi... quando ci capiterà di nuovo di avere una settimana libera? Dovremmo goderci ogni secondo a disposizione, non credi anche tu?”

Totani sospirò, mettendosi a sua volta a sedere.

“Lo so, lo so. Me l’hai già fatto questo discorso. È da _tre giorni_ che mi fai questo discorso.” non riuscì a nascondere un sorrisetto, mentre si faceva avanti, accavallando le gambe su quelle del più grande. “Ma è da tre giorni e tre notti che sono qui, ho finito la biancheria e i vestiti puliti. Non ho controllato la posta. Davvero, So-chan, ho solo bisogno di andare un po’ a casa. Magari fare una lavatrice e un pasto decente.” accennò poco sottile ai tre giorni consecutivi di pizza, ramen precotto e avanzi. “E di dormire senza che nel bel mezzo della notte qualcuno mi salti addosso.” continuò, prendendolo in giro.

Ancora una volta, Soichi sbuffò.

“Posso prestarti la mia, di biancheria, mentre lavo la tua. E posso andare al conbini a comprare qualcosa da mangiare. Posso cucinare qualcosa per pranzo, lo sai che non me la cavo male. E...” fece una smorfia, scrollando le spalle. “E niente sesso fino a che non lo vorrai anche tu. Lo prometto. Dai, non te ne andare.” gli chiese, lasciando scivolare la punta delle dita dal palmo delle sue mani fino al braccio, risalendo fin alle spalle e al viso, attirandolo verso di sé.

Posò la fronte contro la sua, reclinando poi il capo per baciarlo.

Kimito si arrese facilmente al bacio, perché a quello non aveva la minima voglia di resistere.

Fu quando le mani di Soichi tornarono sulla sua schiena e quando il più grande schiuse le labbra e iniziò a mordere le sue che si fece indietro, bruscamente.

“Soichi!” si lamentò, ritirandosi del tutto e portando le ginocchia al petto, non lasciando il minimo contatto fisico con lui. “Lo vedi? È impossibile stare nella stessa stanza senza che...” s’interruppe, vedendo l’espressione sconsolata del fidanzato. Alzò teatralmente gli occhi al cielo, facendogli poi cenno di metterglisi accanto. “Non sto dicendo che non mi piaccia, né altro. Dèi, questi ultimi tre giorni sono stati...” di nuovo non completò la frase; invece, arrossì. “Quello che sto dicendo è che ho bisogno di una piccola tregua. Di riposare e di riprendermi. Di vivere come una persona normale, magari mettere il naso fuori di casa, rispondere alle mail. A te non è sembrato di non aver fatto niente in questi tre giorni?” gli chiese, con espressione speranzosa.

Ma Soichi alzò le spalle, poco convinto.

“No. Sono stato con te, io... sto bene quando siamo insieme. Non sento la mancanza di niente.”

Il suo tono di voce era triste, e Kimito non sapeva se fosse voluto o meno, ma come risultato si sentì orribilmente in colpa.

Lui non era una persona romantica. O meglio: poteva anche esserlo, dentro di sé, ma non sarebbe mai stato capace di esprimere cosa provasse nello stesso modo in cui faceva Soichi, il quale non aveva mai mostrato nessun tipo di difficoltà nel dirgli quanto lo amasse, quanto bene stesse con lui.

“Anche io sto bene quando sono con te. Lo sai, questo.” sottolineò, ricevendo in cambio solo un’occhiata poco convinta da parte del più grande. “Ho solo bisogno di andare a casa per qualche ora, tutto qui. Non vado via subito, aspetto fino all’ora di pranzo. Che cosa ne pensi?” propose, cercando di suonare invitante.

Soichi scrollò di nuovo le spalle, lasciandosi andare contro la parete.

“D’accordo. Se proprio vuoi andare non posso fare niente per trattenerti, no?” gli disse, senza mascherare il proprio disappunto.

Kimito sospirò, inginocchiandosi sul materasso di fronte a lui.

“Bene. Allora, prima di cominciare a parlare dov’eravamo rimasti?” gli chiese con nonchalance, chinandosi a cercare con le labbra quelle del più grande, tornando a baciarlo e prendendo il suo posto nel cercare di distrarlo il più possibile.

“Credevo che avessi detto niente sesso.”

Kimito si concesse un sorriso malizioso, alzando le spalle.

“Sei tu che l’hai detto, non io.” mormorò, scendendo con la bocca sul suo petto e andando verso il basso, cercando di non perdere mai il contatto visivo.

E Soichi non impiegò troppo tempo a sciogliersi, ma non lo fece completamente.

Non era del tutto con lui, Kimito lo sentiva e non poteva non ammettere che fosse solo colpa sua.

*

Una volta aperta la porta di casa, Kimito sospirò.

Si guardò intorno spaesato, come se non riconoscesse il proprio appartamento.

Quegli ultimi tre giorni lo avevano davvero disorientato, non era una scusa usata con il fidanzato per andarsene.

Sospirò ancora, pensando a Soichi.

Fino al momento in cui Kimito era uscito di casa non era stato particolarmente allegro: avevano fatto di nuovo l’amore, ma in qualche modo il più piccolo sentiva che era stato diverso dalle altre volte.

Era stato soltanto sesso, in fondo, e Soichi aveva fatto di tutto per farglielo capire.

Abbandonò le scarpe all’ingresso, liberandosi dai vestiti mentre si avvicinava al bagno, e una volta dentro aprì stancamente la doccia, lasciando scorrere l’acqua fino a che non divenne tiepida.

Si lasciò andare ad un verso soddisfatto quando fu finalmente sotto il getto dell’acqua, e rimase immobile per qualche istante prima di iniziare effettivamente a lavarsi.

Era stanco, più di quanto avrebbe dovuto esserlo qualcuno rimasto per tre giorni chiuso fra quattro mura senza fare niente.

Soichi non lo capiva, davvero, che lui non era assolutamente capace di dimenticare tutto quello che accadeva fuori da casa, di rimanere insieme a lui senza pensare a tutte quelle piccole cose che costruivano la sua quotidianità.

Si passò le mani fra i capelli bagnati, facendo una smorfia.

Era stanco di deluderlo, di passare sempre per quello che non aveva a cuore la loro relazione; stanco di non essere in grado di fargli comprendere quanto in realtà lo amasse.

Finito di fare la doccia si avvolse nel proprio accappatoio, poi andò a raccogliere i vestiti che aveva seminato per casa più gli altri che aveva riportato da casa di Soichi e li mise nella lavatrice, facendo partire il carico.

Solo allora, dirigendosi verso la cucina, telefonò al più grande.

 _“Sei arrivato? Ci hai messo tanto, mi hai fatto preoccupare.”_ furono le parole con cui lo salutò il più grande.

Kimito sospirò per l’ennesima volta, chiudendo gli occhi.

“Mi sono fatto la doccia, prima di chiamarti, e ho messo la lavatrice. Adesso mi preparo qualcosa da mangiare.”

Ci fu qualche secondo di silenzio all’altro capo del telefono, e Kimito non ebbe bisogno di chiederne il perché.

“Tu cosa fai adesso?” chiese allora, costringendolo a rispondergli.

Riusciva a vederlo perfettamente, semi-sdraiato sul letto mentre scrollava le spalle, la fronte corrugata in un’espressione seria.

 _“Niente di che. Penso che metterò un po’ in ordine e poi mangerò qualcosa anche io.”_ rispose svogliatamente.

Kimito aprì gli scaffali della credenza, tirandovi fuori della soba e andando ad accendere il fuoco sotto una pentola con dell’acqua.

“Forse ti avrei dovuto invitare a pranzo, se mi dici con quel tono che ‘mangerai qualcosa’. E pensare che di solito sei tu che ti devi assicurare che io mangi.” lo prese in giro, cercando di alleggerire il tono della conversazione.

_“Non preoccuparti. Non ho molta fame, tutto qui.”_

“Va bene. Allora io adesso preparo da mangiare, poi finisco di lavare e asciugare i panni e mi faccio una dormita. Quando ci vediamo?” gli chiese, cercando di calcare bene il tono sulle ultime parole, sperando che almeno alla prospettiva di vedersi presto il più grande guadagnasse un po’ di buonumore.

_“Beh, sembravi così contento di andartene che non vedo perché ti dovresti affrettare a tornare, no?”_

Il più piccolo smise di fare quello che stava facendo, profondamente irritato da quanto Soichi gli aveva appena detto.

E intristito, forse un po’ anche quello, ma non era intenzionato a lasciarlo trapelare.

“Forse è meglio se ci sentiamo più tardi.” gli disse, con tono neutro.

_“Già. Forse è meglio.”_

“Grazie della comprensione, Soichi. Davvero.”

Chiuse il telefono senza attendere risposta da parte del più grande.

Rimase ancora immobile per qualche secondo, prima di scagliare il telefono dall’altra parte della stanza, spegnendo il fuoco sotto la pentola e dirigendosi a passo deciso verso la propria stanza da letto.

Si lasciò andare sul materasso, fissando il soffitto con aria corrucciata.

Non capiva dove sbagliasse, non capiva perché Soichi non si sforzasse di mettersi nei suoi panni, perché dovesse cedere alle proprie insicurezze, quando quelle di Kimito erano più che sufficienti per entrambi. 

Si mise nuovamente a sedere, guardandosi intorno e cercando di pensare velocemente a che cosa fare.

Non voleva rimuginarci troppo sopra, o sapeva che l’offesa avrebbe avuto la meglio e che avrebbe continuato a fare il sostenuto con il fidanzato; e quella non era decisamente un’opzione, non quando era Soichi il primo a prendersela con lui.

Fu in quel preciso istante che pensò ad una soluzione.

Sul volto gli comparve un sorriso, che andava accentuandosi man manco che continuava a pensarci, man mano che rifletteva sui dettagli e su ciò che avrebbe dovuto fare per risolvere quel problema una volta per tutti, per far capire a Soichi che la loro relazione non era a senso unico, che non era il solo a tenerci.

Aveva tutto da dimostrare, Kimito, e per una maledetta volta aveva deciso di non tirarsi indietro.

Mandando definitivamente al diavolo l’idea di pranzare, si alzò in piedi e aprì l’armadio.

Aveva ben altro di cui preoccuparsi che non fare un pasto decente, al momento.

*

Quando suonò al campanello, era alquanto nervoso.

Non aveva detto a Soichi che sarebbe tornato, non ne aveva avuto la minima voglia.

Sentirsi dire nuovamente che non era necessario che tornasse, non avrebbe aiutato granché la sua risolutezza.

Attese per qualche secondo, prima che Soichi andasse ad aprire; quando si ritrovò il fidanzato davanti la sua espressione non fu delle più felici, ma si scostò comunque dalla porta per farlo entrare.

“Credevo che saresti rimasto a casa, stasera.” gli fece notare, senza salutarlo.

Kimito scrollò le spalle, togliendosi le scarpe ed indossando le proprie pantofole, precedendo il padrone di casa in salotto.

“Te l’avevo detto, volevo solo mettere la lavatrice e riposare un po’. Un pomeriggio mi sembra più che sufficiente per questo, no?” sospirò, andandosi a sedere sul divano. “Sei tu che te la sei preso tanto per una cosa così insignificante.”

Soichi si passò la lingua sul labbro inferiore, irritato da quella sua affermazione.

A Kimito non importava molto, in fondo. Sapeva che l’altro ce l’avrebbe avuta con lui, e non aveva la minima intenzione di trattenersi per evitare il litigio.

Voleva che le cose fossero messe bene in chiaro, senza che il più grande pensasse di averla avuta vinta troppo facilmente.

“Io non me la sono presa perché tu volevi mettere la lavatrice, Kimito.” puntualizzò, chiamandolo volutamente con il suo nome per esteso. “Me la sono presa perché era qualcosa che potevi benissimo fare qui, e perché non era strettamente necessario che tu andassi a casa. Che cosa devo pensare, secondo te? Hai insistito così tanto che l’unica cosa che ho potuto immaginare è stata che volessi...” s’interruppe, arrossendo leggermente. “Che volessi prenderti qualche ora di pausa. Da me, ecco.”

Kimito lo sapeva che era lì che il discorso stava puntando, sin da quella mattina, eppure sentirlo parlare a quel modo gli fece comunque male.

Era la cosa più sbagliata da pensare, era qualcosa che non avrebbe mai voluto comunicargli, eppure non sapeva come ribattere a quell’accusa.

Probabilmente, al suo posto e con le sue stesse insicurezze, sarebbe stato qualcosa che sarebbe passato per la mente anche a lui.

“Sei un idiota.” lo apostrofò senza remore. “Non puoi davvero pensare che io voglia prendermi una pausa da te. Lo sai quello che provo, no? Non starei con te se sentissi davvero di queste necessità.” lo riprese, lasciandosi poi andare contro lo schienale e sospirando. “Sei arrabbiato?” gli domandò dopo qualche secondo, il tono di voce fattosi più dolce.

Soichi andò a sedersi sul divano a sua volta, raccogliendo le ginocchia e sistemandosi all’angolo, guardando il fidanzato negli occhi.

Impiegò un po’ a rispondere, e alla fine sospirò.

“Sì, lo sono.” ammise. “Non mi piace sentirmi in questo modo, e lo sai. Non mi piace sentirmi insicuro e non mi piace non capire il perché tu ti comporti in un determinato modo.” si affrettò a continuare, prima che l’altro potesse ribattere. “Lo so che non lo fai con cattiveria, che semplicemente non sei il tipo da aprirsi e parlare di quello che prova, però ogni tanto vorrei tanto che lo facessi, Kimi. Con me, con me soltanto, questo sforzo potresti anche farlo.”

Kimito arrossì; Soichi stava accentuando quel suo sentirsi in difetto, e la cosa non gli piaceva affatto, perché non aveva modo di ribattere o di difendersi, perché sapeva perfettamente che il più grande aveva ragione.

“Io ti amo.” disse alla fine, alzando le spalle in segno di scusa per non essere in grado di dire molto altro. “Ti amo davvero, So, e questo per me dovrebbe bastare a fare andare le cose per il meglio. Lo so che non lo capisci, perché tu sei fatto in modo diverso e ti comporti in modo diverso, però...” si avvicinò a lui, mettendosi sulle ginocchia e protendendosi in avanti, posando il mento sulle sue gambe per essere alla stessa altezza del suo sguardo. “Mi dispiace. Davvero. Mi dispiace di non essere capace di farmi capire e mi dispiace per ogni volta in cui per questo tu stai male.” sospirò, tornando a sedere composto e sorridendogli. “Però, se la cosa ti può consolare, ho una soluzione per il problema che è sorto oggi.”

Soichi parve ignorare questa sua ultima frase, e si sporse per afferrargli un polso con la mano, stendendo le gambe e tirandolo in avanti, facendo in modo che l’altro finisse disteso sopra di lui.

“Kimi.” gli disse, passandogli una mano fra i capelli e poi sotto il viso, attirandolo a sé per poterlo baciare. “Hai ragione tu.” gli disse quando si furono separati. “Io lo so che mi ami, quindi va tutto bene.” lo baciò ancora, tacitando qualsiasi protesta da parte del più piccolo, continuando finché non lo vide smettere di cercare di reagire, fino a che non rispose al bacio, tirandosi meglio su, facendo perno su di lui e mugolando contro le sue labbra quando Soichi gli portò le mani dietro la schiena, sotto la maglietta.

Spinse involontariamente i fianchi contro quelli del più grande, lasciandosi completamente andare contro di lui, scostandosi perché lo spogliasse della maglietta e tornando a baciarlo, pochi minuti prima che si separasse, l’espressione sul suo viso irritata.

“Soichi!” lo riprese, scuotendo la testa e tornando seduto.

“Cosa?”

“Stavo cercando di dirti una cosa importante e tu stavi cercando di...” s’interruppe, incrociando le braccia sul petto. “Sei pessimo.”

Il più grande ridacchiò con aria colpevole, avvicinandosi e prendendogli le mani fra le proprie.

“Mi dispiace, mi sono lasciato prendere dal momento. Dimmi, ti ascolto.”

“Bene.” Kimito in quel preciso istante parve perdere tutta la propria spavalderia. Si era preparato tutto un discorso, che nella sua testa filava alla perfezione, ma in quel momento sembrava averlo dimenticato. Complice la presenza di Soichi, complice quella vena di eccitazione che l’altro gli aveva causato, sembrava incapace di ricordare cosa avesse voluto dirgli. “Ecco, si tratta del fatto che io oggi sia andato a casa.”

“Pensavo che avessimo risolto, che ci fossimo spiegati.”

Totani annuì, mordendosi il labbro inferiore.

“Sì, lo so. Però pensa alla prossima volta che succederà. E a quella dopo e a quella dopo ancora. Tu vuoi che io rimanga qui e io non voglio andarmene. Per cui, per quanto mi riguarda, vedo soltanto una soluzione.”

Se l’era cavata meglio di quanto avesse pensato.

Questo era quanto voleva dirgli, senza esporsi troppo e lasciando che fosse l’altro a trarre le proprie conclusioni; lo guardava allusivo, come volendolo spingere a capire senza che gli fosse necessario aggiungere altro.

“Quindi?” gli domandò invece questi, guardandolo confuso.

Kimito sospirò, frustrato.

“Avanti, Soichi. Ce la puoi fare. Se vogliamo continuare a stare insieme, senza che io debba tornare _a casa mia_...” calcò bene le parole, poi sbuffò. “Dai, chiedimelo!” esclamò alla fine, prendendo a torturarsi il palmo delle mani con le unghie.

Soichi lo guardò ancora dritto negli occhi, e dopo ancora qualche secondo drizzò la schiena, spalancando gli occhi.

Aveva capito, non c’era dubbio.

“E perché vuoi che te lo chieda io?” gli domandò, sorridendogli tranquillo.

Kimito arrossì violentemente, scrollando le spalle.

“Perché sì. Perché dovresti essere tu a chiederlo a me, no?”

“Però sei tu che lo vuoi, no?”

Quelle parole colpirono il più piccolo come un pugno, e si affrettò a ritirare quanto aveva detto.

“Certo. Sono io che lo voglio, è chiaro. Per cui se tu non lo vuoi fingiamo che io non abbia detto niente e rimaniamo in questo modo. Per e non cambia niente, è chiaro.”

Soichi scoppiò a ridere, incapace di trattenersi, e di nuovo gli prese il viso fra le mani, tornando a baciarlo.

“Totani Kimito.” mormorò quando si separarono, rimanendo a pochi centimetri di distanza da lui. “Ti piacerebbe venire a vivere con me?”

Kimito avrebbe voluto prendersela con lui per averlo tenuto sulle spine, per averlo lasciato dubitare, avrebbe voluto insultarlo e mandarlo al diavolo.

Ma quella domanda, pur aspettandosela, fatta con quel tono e con quello sguardo negli occhi, fu abbastanza per fargli dimenticare qualsiasi altra cosa.

“Certo.” gli rispose, con la voce che gli tremava appena. “Certo che lo voglio, So.”

“Benissimo. Adesso che abbiamo sistemato le formalità...” piegò le labbra in un sorriso malizioso, facendosi ancora più avanti per costringere il più piccolo a stendersi, sistemandosi alla bell’e meglio fra le sue gambe. “Posso fare l’amore con te?”

Kimito non ritenne necessario rispondergli; invece preferì baciarlo ancora, e riprendere esattamente da dove avevano interrotto, sentendo tuttavia un’atmosfera diversa, in quel momento.

Voleva Soichi, ne sentiva il bisogno fisico, lo voleva sopra di sé, sentirlo toccarlo e baciarlo e farlo suo.

E voleva che andasse avanti così per il resto della sua vita, perché se avesse potuto continuare ad essere dove c’era anche lui allora sapeva che avrebbero finalmente trovato quell’equilibrio di cui avevano disperatamente bisogno, senza lasciare spazio ad incomprensioni o ad insicurezze.

Gli tolse la maglietta, e quando l’altro gli diede agio di muovere meglio le braccia scese con le mani fino ai pantaloni, lasciando scivolare una mano oltre i boxer ed avvolgendo le dita intorno al suo sesso, vedendolo serrare gli occhi e fare presa sulla stoffa del divano, come se avesse difficoltà a tenersi su in quel modo.

Non lo lasciò fare che per pochi secondi, prima di allontanarsi quel tanto che bastava per liberarsi degli ultimi vestiti, inginocchiandosi poi fra le sue gambe e lasciando scivolare le mani sulla stoffa leggera dei pantaloni, stuzzicandolo un po’ prima di toglierglieli.

Kimito chiuse gli occhi, concentrandosi unicamente su quello che sentiva.

Soichi lo accarezzava lentamente, su per le gambe e fino ai fianchi, scendendo sulla linea dell’inguine e finendo sulla sua erezione, sfiorandola con solo i polpastrelli, guadagnandosi ognuno dei suoi gemiti di disappunto.

“Soichi...” si lamentò, aprendo gli occhi per vedere il fidanzato tornare a stendersi sopra di lui, attaccandogli il collo con la lingua e con i denti, mentre lasciava che una delle proprie mani si avvicinasse alla sua bocca, spingendolo a schiudere le labbra.

Kimito non aveva voglia di giocare a provocarlo, a differenza sua, e senza difficoltà prese ad inumidire con la lingua le dita del più grande, avvolgendole del tutto fra le labbra, cercando al contempo di essere efficiente e di eccitare il fidanzato, sorridendo appena quando lo sentì agitarsi, spingendo i fianchi contro di lui in un moto incontrollato.

Quando lo lasciò andare, portando quella stessa mano fra le sue gambe e fino alla sua apertura, Kimito si costrinse nuovamente a serrare gli occhi, godendosi quella sensazione come mai prima d’allora.

Sentì un dito del più grande farsi strada con facilità dentro di lui, e lo sentì tornare a baciarlo come per volerlo distrarre comunque, attento a non fargli male, attento a qualsiasi cosa lo riguardasse.

Kimito schiuse appena un po’ di più le gambe, andando incontro alla sua mano come a volergli dire che andava bene, che poteva andare oltre, che era lui a volerlo; e Soichi allora lasciò che al primo dito se ne aggiungesse un secondo, muovendole più velocemente e a fondo quanto riusciva, smettendo di baciarlo perché troppo occupato a fissare come incantato l’espressione del più piccolo.

Continuò a prepararlo ancora qualche minuto, prima di sfilare con delicatezza la mano e sistemarsi fra le sue gambe, portando una mano al di sotto della sua coscia, accarezzandola e poi tirandola verso l’alto, finché il più piccolo non gliel’avvolse intorno.

“Kimi...” mormorò, accarezzandogli il viso, chinandosi ancora a baciarlo.

“Vai, So.” rispose soltanto questi, protendendo in avanti il bacino e reclinando la testa all’indietro quando lo sentì iniziare a spingersi dentro di sé.

Andava lentamente, Soichi, e lui lo riusciva a sentire meglio che mai, sentiva il proprio corpo aprirsi per fargli spazio, sentiva il proprio cuore come andare in fiamme, ardente per quanto veloce batteva in quell’istante.

Quando fu del tutto dentro di lui entrambi rimasero immobili, ma non durò che per pochi secondi prima che lo stesso Kimito chiedesse che l’altro iniziasse a muoversi, ansioso di sentirlo ancora, a fondo dentro di sé, il meglio che poteva.

Soichi non gli si negò, e sfilatosi quasi del tutto tornò dentro di lui con una spinta secca, serrando a sua volta gli occhi, avvolto da quel calore soffocante.

Kimito gli avvolse le braccia intorno al collo, stringendoglisi contro e cercando un ritmo insieme a lui, muovendosi contro la sua erezione, cercando disperatamente quanto più contatto possibile con il suo corpo.

Soichi lasciò scivolare una mano verso il basso, poco aiutato dalla posizione, e la portò intorno al suo sesso, muovendola velocemente, stringendolo e cercando di andare in sincrono con le proprie spinte dentro di lui, e Kimito allora non fu più in grado di resistere.

Si abbandonò completamente a quella sensazione di piacere assoluto, costretto a lasciare andare il più grande e lasciandosi ricadere sul divano, raggiungendo l’orgasmo con un gemito più acuto, intramezzato dal nome del più grande.

Soichi non smise di muoversi, per quanto il più piccolo sentisse il suo sguardo fisso addosso, e ormai privo di qualsiasi controllo su se stesso si mosse sempre più velocemente, non impiegando molto prima di venire a sua volta, dentro di lui, chinandosi a baciarlo per soffocare qualsiasi verso nella sua bocca.

Pochi secondi e, con un certo disappunto, Kimito lo sentì scivolare fuori di lui per ritagliarglisi uno spazio accanto, avvolgendogli la vita con le braccia e lasciando che il più piccolo gli posasse la fronte su di una spalla.

“Vuoi andare a letto o vuoi rimanere qui?” gli mormorò Soichi in un orecchio non appena ebbe recuperato fiato, continuando ad accarezzarlo pigramente su di un fianco.

“Qui.” rispose Kimito, biascicando leggermente. “Non ce la faccio ad alzarmi. E poi dovrei separarmi da te. Non voglio.”

Soichi scoppiò a ridere, annuendo.

“Non ti devi separare da me, infatti.” lo rassicurò. “Non devi andare proprio da nessuna parte, senza di me. Questa è anche casa tua, adesso.”

Kimito aprì a fatica gli occhi, voltandosi a guardarlo.

“Casa nostra.” disse sorridendo e girandosi con tutto il corpo, nascondendosi fra le braccia del più grande. “Ti amo, So.” mormorò, abbandonandosi alla stretta di quelle braccia.

“Ti amo anch’io, Kimi. Ti amo come non ho mai amato nessuno, lo sai.” sospirò, chinando il capo per baciargli la fronte. “Non voglio lasciarti andare mai più.”

Il più piccolo non gli rispose, troppo stanco o troppo imbarazzato per farlo.

Poteva cedere al sonno, tranquillo in quell’abbraccio, tranquillo al pensiero che non aveva altro posto in cui andare.

Era quella la sua casa, adesso.

Insieme a Soichi e fra le sue braccia.


End file.
